


De-Aged

by HushedBreathsOverSecretPrayers



Category: The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushedBreathsOverSecretPrayers/pseuds/HushedBreathsOverSecretPrayers





	De-Aged

hdufhdkjhdsksjhckjndnkjdsnjkdbnsjvbdsjkbjkdbksbdcdsjncjdjcdbjk

Déañ McCartñéy "Still not feelin' so hot?"  
Dean slides himself into bed beside Castiel's small form, a gentle hand sweeps over his clammy forehead. Not sure how he could have gotten a bug but he guesses he did.  
It's late. He's tired, but watchful. Waiting anxiously for a phone call from Raimi. Hoping they strike pay dirt. Until then, Dean feels utterly useless.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "On the contrary... I feel very hot."  
Cas mumbles, his eyes too heavy to really keep open. He felt sick when his brothers arrived, but no one noticed- so he couldn't be sure. Some time has passed since then and the heat grew. Worrying.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....."  
He sure is cute like this...Even if he does break Dean's heart in half.   
He rattles a pill bottle, then slides a hand under the boy's shoulder.   
"If you take these...Should knock out that fever. "  
He hopes. Hopes that it's just a human side effect and not part of the curse.   
"Open up.."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "..."  
Cas parts his lips, obedient.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean pops in the pills, pets down through the back of his hair, then holds up a glass and a straw for him to suck it all down.   
"Finally got Rowena to chill out in her room by the way. Heard her humming in there. Sounded pretty happy actually...  
Better watch our ass's. "  
Playful, he takes the glass way, then sets it aside before letting himself drop down enough to lay beside him. Hand brushing light over his belly to try and at least attempt to sooth him.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Maybe she's not after us for once."  
Cas is amused, but also sad. He doesn't feel very well. He knows his time is nearing an end, he isn't ready. His mind is fading slowly with each year he ticks down to. He's afraid.   
"Thank you... by the way.."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Don't worry about it...We got a whole bottle. "  
Addressing the Tylenol only. No way in hell is he going to allow that to be some sort of 'thank you for everything' talk. Because they're fine. Everything will be fine.   
He wants to hold him...But Cas's body is already stifling. So he just keeps one hand on him, absently brushing his belly, his chest.   
"If you're tired, you can sleep. I'm not goin' anyplace..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca If the angel didn't know Dean better, he would insist on telling him good bye while he could. But Dean won't let him, and he won't fight Dean on that either. In a way, he's glad- because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want this to be it. Maybe he's being pessimistic, but it's difficult not to be when all he sees is a stranger in the mirror. A little, young- creature- that resembles himself, but isn't even close.   
Small hands take Dean's between them- and he lifts the palm to rest against his sweltering cheek. He'd like to be held, heat or no heat, but with everything- he couldn't ask one more thing from his companion.   
"Are you okay...."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "I'm fine..."  
Breathed out, a little too slow. A little too calm. Because everything was deliberate. Careful. He's forcing some semblance of calm within himself, to keep Cas calm. Protecting him from fear, as much as he can anyway...At least he's trying.   
But when his hand is taken, that burning warmth of vulnerable skin beneath his touch. Dean's calm begins to wane. He draws a steadying breath, slides an arm under the other's small body, and pulls him right into his chest, cradling. He presses a kiss to his hair and keeps him close.   
"I'm okay-"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Once taken in warm embrace, Castiel turns towards Dean's chest and buries himself there. Arms around his small form- comforting. He feels something tender bubbling up behind his eyes, but he swallows it down until it is a tight knot in his throat.   
They're not okay, but Dean is trying to be for the both of them. Cas appreciates it, though he wishes he were the one holding down the fort- protecting his charge the way it's supposed to be.   
"Can you stay?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Planned on it...."  
Whispered, hand absently carding through the back of his hair, a few tangles from restless turnings when Cas fell asleep earlier, Dean combs through them gently with his fingers. God he's small.   
"I'm not going anyplace, Cas...I'm gonna take care of you. So don't worry about falling asleep or anything. "  
Every time he wakes up he seems younger. Smaller. Dean's worried about it, but there's nothing either of them can do right now, so he doesn't want him freaking out anymore than he has to.   
"You're gonna be fine. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca With reassurance, Castiel is able to fall asleep and let his little body fight the infectious curse with all its might. His grace battled, trying its best to counter the curse- to rebuild the molecules and make them right. But no matter how hard it tried, the curse kept finding a way to gain ground. By morning, the tossing and turning had given away to unconscious fatigue. It left Cas deathly still, though the fever was broken.   
New eyes flutter open, but his mind was going.   
The realization, terrifying.   
Someone was holding him, keeping him safe,   
but in his head he called them mother.   
Did he have a mother though?   
Something urgent is nestled in his bones.  
He doesn't understand, but his eyes remain transfixed on the ceiling as his brain races.   
Castiel is now about six years old.   
The donkey still clung to his chest and squashed against soft bosoms.   
Whoever held him through the night must have succumbed to rest upright and worried.   
Worried?   
But why.   
There's singing somewhere through the open door, the smell of cooking.   
The child angel stirs in his guardian's embrace, trying to go that way.  
With new, and youthful energy.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w · Edited  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean's in an in-between place. Unconscious, but his reeling mind still thinks he's awake. The slightest stirring under his arm sends a jolt of awareness through him and his eyes spring open, securing a hold on him for a second with relief. He's here. He seems to be okay...As okay as you can be in this situation.   
"Hey hey-, buddy. Hold on a minute there..."  
Needs a second to get his wits about him. What the hell even time is it?  
He checks his watch to see it's approaching 10:00am.   
Also, shit he's gotta check on Sam... Probably let him out...That still sounds nuts. He's not sure who's cooking either, making him wary, unnecessarily, sure. But a lifetime of the shit he's been through will do that to a guy. He doesn't want Cas toddling out ahead of him just yet, so he reaches for his small hand as Dean slides out of bed, giving him a playful tug along.   
"Feelin' better?"  
Testing. Checking on his upstairs. He forgets sometimes, or gets a little confused in brief intervals before snapping back to himself. But he's younger now. Dean can see the subtle fullness in his cheeks, the roundness of his eyes. The extra little weight in his arms and hands. Enough to let him know...They've lost at least another year.   
They pad down the hallway together.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Wide eyes lock onto feminine features, he doesn't remember the name to it- but he knows somewhere that this is familiar. This is someone he knows and trusts. Why else would he have been nestled into her arms? Why else would she look at him with eyes that make him feel safe.   
Castiel slowly nods his head in response. He feels okay, at least- nothing hurts. His head tilts as he continues to stare, but before he could really speak up- the adult is rising out of bed with him. He doesn't fight it- he simply relaxes into her grasp and tightens his limbs. Eyes turning ahead in curiosity; whatever that smell was, he liked it- it made his tummy growl.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy It's almost like a bad joke. An Angel and a Witch walk into a kitchen--  
Dean lingers in the doorway, still clutching a little hand in his as he watches the small interaction between the two. He's surprised to see Zophiel here. Is he thrilled about it? Probably not. He's still pretty sore about the bastard's choice of words last night. It was a hell of a thing to say when Dean's got a vulnerable little life depending on him right now. And that little life just so happens to be the person he loves most in this world, apart from his Brother.   
But...Frankly Dean's too tired to keep the ball rolling on a fight. Too tired and too worried. He's not gonna do a disservice to Cas and squander the time they have together over petty bullshit. So he remains neutral as he steps into the kitchen. Rowena greets them in her usual way. Disinterested but pleasant enough to get by. She's on her way out anyway. Off into the livingroom for something or another. So Dean just walks around her as she passes him, then he pulls out a chair for Cas.   
He glances brief over at the Archangel.   
"...You heard from Gabriel yet?"  
Unable to keep the stiff rust out of his voice. He's worried. At the end of his rope.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones There was an agreement made between the archangel and the witch, though Zophiel would like her to perform these spells when there were witnesses around. Luckily for him, Dean decided to venture into the kitchen- just as Rowena carted off to get the ingredients and prepare.   
Part of him wonders if he should wait for Gabriel, but what the witch could find out for him now- he's certain his mate could find out after. No ill side-effects, all perfectly healthy. Zophiel can't help but want to know who is living inside of him and what is needed to keep them thriving towards completion.   
"....No." Automatic, no nonsense. He turns from the sink- where he took it upon himself to wash the few dishes left there. After all, he shared breakfast with the witch- and half of it was his doing.   
When his eyes lay upon Castiel's small countenance, Zophiel sucks in a started breath. His brother looked positively darling in a way that made his skin crawl. Deep, unfathomable eyes- cherub cheeks. This was unsettling because they all know that within this small creature lies something ancient and wise. Something powerful, dwindling towards a strange and unexpected demise.   
A dying child is terrible on its own, life snuffed out before its time.   
Somehow, this sort of death rings even truer for Castiel.   
Maybe, Zophiel is biased. Maybe, he loves the other more than he lets on.  
Dean looks worse for wear. Hair frazzled- eyes red. As if the hunter spent his time dangling between sleeping and sobbing where no one could see him. He is a man, losing his love. And even though he would more probably deny and fight such an observation if Zophiel announced it aloud, Zophiel can respect the other's pain. It finally clicks that he would be the same.   
He had been the same.  
Tearing down everyone around him because all he cared about in that moment was his heart. His soul, where he shouldn't have had a soul.   
"...I didn't want to distract them from the hunt, and if something was going amiss, they would have contacted one of us, I'm sure..." Gentle.  
"But if it will... put your mind at ease, I could attempt contact."  
Zophiel could pray, he could call, he could text. And if Gabriel was in reach, one of those ways will surely be answered.   
Hazels fall onto the child again, who is steadily staring.   
"Is he hungry?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean picks Cas up under his arms and hoists him up into the chair, then pets a soft hand through the back of his hair. Constant reassurance. He doesn't know when or how often realization hits the other on his situation.   
"...I'd like an update if you can get one. "  
If there's no progress so far, if the outcome isn't looking good on Sam and Gabe's end, Dean's going to have to start taking matters into his own hands. Find leverage, find some strings to pull. He's just gotta know a direction to go in right now, and if Zophiel can get it for him, hell. He'll take it.   
"Yeah...He is. "  
Brief glance.   
"Think you could watch him for a minute? I gotta go check on my Brother...."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones "Yes... of course..., I'll make him something while you're away..."   
Zophiel glances at Castiel, then pulls out his phone to text Gabriel. It's modern, more modern than he likes- but there's no real way for him to know if Gabriel was capable of hearing him and if a prayer failed, technology was better than nothing.   
𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝: 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚙𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy '𝑮𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚?'  
Rowena sing-songs in her lacy drawl upon re-entering the room to see that Dean had already left. In her arms is a thick leather bound book. A small box of crystals and herbs...A little bit of goats blood and a candle inside a mixing bowl. She sets them heavily on the table, frowning once she realizes Zophiel had begun cooking. She sighs, dropping her small frame into a seat beside Castiel, where she glances over at him, toying a lock of dark her between her red tipped digits.   
'𝑴𝒚...𝒀𝒆𝒘'𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂 𝒘𝒆𝒆 𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝒐𝒇'𝒂'𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒚𝒆𝒘?  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca '𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨.'  
Zophiel says gently over his shoulder. He's not the best cook- but eggs are easy and he can cook eggs. He's slathered some butter on either side of a slice of bread, taken out the middle to make a hole and sizzled one side in the pan before flipping it. He then takes an egg and cracked it into the middle of the hole to let it sit and cook a bit before flipping again.  
Castiel watches the woman when she settles down beside him. He's quiet, with his hands clasped in his lap like a behaved child. He can smell the eggs cooking, which makes his stomach ache with hunger- but he's patient. He doesn't know why, but he is.   
The red head touches his hair and he blinks- unsure about the contact, but she seems nice. Like a mother almost. He thinks he knows her, she seems familiar, but her name has forsaken him.   
"No, I don't have to wee..."  
1  
Hide or report this  
HahaShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w · Edited  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy '𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒃𝒊𝒕 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒆..."  
Mused softly. She pats the lad on the head, gives a bored sigh and drops her sharp chin into her palm.She'd much rather be just about anyplace else.   
Dean returns shortly, noting the eggs in the pan, and then, and only then...Does he feel a twinge of gratitude.   
He sits next to Cas on the opposite side. Leaving the small angel sandwiched between him.. 'er, her. And the which.  
"Think when you're done with that you could throw in three scrambled for Sam?"  
He's tired. Doesn't feel like doing it. He notices the stack spell ingredients on the table and his brow raises towards the snippy ginger, wondering if it's about Cas. But she's nods over towards Zophiel.  
'𝑭𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒏. 𝑻'𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌.'  
Dean wilts a little, then just puffs it out and combs through the back of Cas's hair.   
"For the record, the gender reveal parties where everyone gets a blue or pink cupcake are way more fun than this..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca '𝘠𝘦𝘴.' Zophiel says almost quietly. He'll cook for the dog too.   
He brings a plate with the meal he's prepared over to his brother and sets it down. It is cut in fours so that he could pick it up with his hands without worrying. The yolk cooked through.   
Castiel and Zophiel lock eyes for a moment; Castiel tilts his head, and there is a second where the angel looks as if he remembers himself.   
"Thank you."   
Zophiel nods, but the moment has passed and Castiel goes back to being someone he doesn't know. A small, hungry child, tucking in and chowing down.   
Dean speaks just then, and the archangel feels awfully selfish again.  
'𝘐𝘵... 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨... 𝘢𝘯𝘥.. 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭..' He clears his throat and turns away again- to busy himself with the eggs for Sam. Blasted pregnancy, makes him weak- he feels... strangely emotional.   
'𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘎𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳... 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵.' Back to business.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "It's fine. "  
Dean pipes up. Resigned to the fact that he's kinda being an ass about everything. Like he wouldn't lay down his life to protect a baby? C'mon.   
This is important. And he can't blame the guy for looking out for his own. Just bad timing, in the middle of Dean fearing his world is falling apart.   
"You do what you gotta do...I appreciate the help anyway. "  
He wipes at a greasy small cheek with a napkin while Rowena begins setting up a few things, flipping through her book to get to the right pages...If only there was a spell to teleport her out of this rubbish hole.   
Though, she does have a morbid curiosity to take a gander at the angel/not angel baby carried in the halfbreed's womb.. So.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Zophiel finishes the eggs and goes into the other room to deliver it to the dogs. He's made enough for all three- he doesn't want a fight on his hands, nor does he want any of them to feel left out.   
Joshua is still on the floor, he's been fed before they got here- but he looks to his father, wanting attention, and Zophiel lifts the child from where he'd been hanging with the dogs and carries him back into the kitchen.  
Still no text, still no sign. Waiting is difficult.   
He settles at the other side of the table, Joshua in his lap.   
Castiel and he lock eyes, Joshua shier than the other child. He buries his face into his father's chest, but peeks.   
'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵... 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰?'  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum She looks a moment at the wee lamb in the Angel's arms. She's not one to really be...'taken'. With children. But her opinions of them have improved. Not quite the snot nosed sniveling clingy little beasts she used to think of them as. Now, they're... tolerable.   
Call it progress.  
"𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍~"  
She claps open the dusty old book and drag a red nail down along Celtc scribe.   
"There are'a few...Dependin' on what'ever yew want.   
There's an inside spell. To catch a glimpse inside. There's a binding spell to protect 'et through until birth...What do yew want t'know?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones The latter spell sounds good on paper, but Zophiel is hesitant to subject himself or the baby to any lasting effects. He's sure that Rowena wouldn't dare harm him, Gabriel could kill her at a moment's notice- but still, there's just something in the back of his head telling him to keep this brief. That any protection he feels he needs, he could easily get from his mate.   
Dean seems disinterested in general, though the archangel can't really tell when he looks to him for any sign of unspoken advice. He's on his own here; even Castiel is too busy trying to get Joshua's attention for play, he's no help either...   
"The inside spell... I'd... just like to see how it is growing, if there are any concerns that need to be addressed..." And to see if the child is human- safe- healthy. It is a worry. What if they've cursed themselves with this creation? Some unknown, unseen punishment.   
Anxiety rattles up his spine and though he masks it outwardly with apathy, Joshua can sense it somehow and clings tighter to his father.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum Agreeing nod. She suspected as much that he wouldn't her laying anything permanent over the little creature's head, she she dismisses it with a shrug and a chirp, then goes to peppering the tabletop with all her little items. Candles and bowls.  
"I'll be needing a spot of blood, Deary...Might want to put the little Crumpet down fer tha'--" as she pulls out an oversized dagger.   
Dean frowns from his perch at the table, then gets up to come around and offer his arms to Zophiel.   
'...𝙄 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢.'  
Hide or report this  
Like  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Thick lashes flutter at the reveal of a dagger. He isn't too keen on being cut, human pain is far worse than what he felt as an angel. This was necessary though, so he sighs and hands his son over to Dean.  
'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶.' Soft.  
Joshua is used to Dean enough not to be bothered by the 'theft'. He holds onto his 'uncle'; though Castiel's brows pinch together in something that almost looks like a small version of jealousy.   
'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦?'  
Zophiel rolls up a sleeve and then lays his arm out over the table, for her to do what she must. He's just not sure how much she needs- or where she wants to cut.  
Hide or report this  
Like  
· Reply · 46w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum Dean misses the look of disapproval in Cas, too busy sliding back into his chair with the boy in his arms. Heavy. Been awhile since he's held him, nothing like he remembers. He gives his back a rub, then trains his eyes on the spell beginning to unfold. He hates witchy shit.   
Rowena rolls up her sleeves and begins, tipping a vial of lavender oil and rose water into a bowl. A dish of Cowry shells crushed into a fine powder. She stirs with her fingertips, then reaches out to take Zophiel's hand.  
"Just yer blood'nd yer belly..."  
Tight smile. She angles the tip of the blade into the pad of his index finger.   
"Sorry~"  
But she doesn't seem like it. Quick to jab it in. She stabs herself every other day for a spell. Certainly an ex Archangel can handle it.  
His flesh is pierced and a bubble of blood rises to the surfaces, staining the fine silver blade. She pulls it away, letting the drip fall into the water, releasing a murky reddened cloud that spreads. In the liquid substance, she dips a candle with a hum.   
"Yew should be able t'see everything I see..."  
She uprights the candle, oils running down the waxy surface. She lights a match, flicks out a flame and lights it. Light dances into the shadows of the water. Shapes ebbing and flowing. Nothing profound. Yet.   
"Take off yer shirt---"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Once the blade penetrates, his eyes close to the sharp pain. He doesn't complain more than that- though. He takes a breath, then looks at her when she speaks. Ignoring the blood falling freely from his flesh.   
'.....'   
Zophiel pulls his hand back when she says she needs him to take off his shirt. There is a hesitant glance in Dean's direction, but he doesn't hover for long. He simply presses against the wounded fingertip, then starts to unbutton.   
'....'   
He wants to ask her more questions; but his voice is caught. He's more nervous about this than he thought he would be. The shirt is opened, then he shrugs out of it and sets it onto the table. Chin lifted, shoulders square. His undamaged hand comes to lay beneath the small protrusion of his belly, protective.   
'𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸?'  
1  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum She rubs herbs and oil on her hands, then dips them in the bowl.   
"Yer hand goes in the bowl, 'an mine goes ..Here."  
She smirks and places both hands on his belly. The other is taut as a wire. Thrumming with a protective fierceness that tickles her more than it does intimidate.   
"Ah'don't bite, Luv.  
Relax. Breathe in... Breathe out...Keep yer hand in the water...."  
Her eyes fall closed, thick catlike lashes tickle darkness over her sharp cheeks and she falls silent. Concentrating. Old tongue spills from her licks. Lacy and drawn. Not Latin. Something from her Motherland.   
Asking the water for transition, for a peek through it's channels.   
Tender warmth tickles it's way into Zophiel's womb.  
"Tis'normal..." she assures, before he can be too alarmed by it.   
Her lips part in breath, quietly finishing the spell when the water around the Archangel's fingertips begins to tremble. Small lapse and waves dance around the edges of the black bowl, the light of the nearby flickering candle casts streams of light into the dark water, giving them shape and definition. Chaotic white ripples and distortion give way to something with shape. No longer moving without rhyme or reason, light reflections in the pool of dark begin to make connections until the vivid form of a little jelly bean like human fetus begins to take shape. Like a small constellation of liquid light and sleepy movements. Incredibly small and fragile, it slumbers in it's warm wet home. Entirely human, and for the time being...Entirely healthy and whole.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones Zophiel's eyes fall closed, just seconds after hers. He begins to trust the process- even when the tingles begin within his womb. Her voice is soothing, comforting- oddly enough and he leans into her reassurig words.   
At first, he doesn't see much- just shimmering nothingness that doesn't make sense... but as they venture further, he begins to see things take shape right before his very eyes. Flesh and fluid, a heartbeat pounds gently into his ears. Life, healthiness, safety.   
His heart aches when he sees his child, who is not yet fully developed. This is humanity, at it's purest state. Floating within him, sleeping- dreaming. There is no way or truly knowing what they will be or who- It isn't much, just the size of a small kumquat; but it has all of its fingers and toes and Zophiel is suddenly impatient to know it.   
To hold it.   
Hot tears fall down his cheeks and he can feel them far away. There is a smile, more brilliant than any other smile he's let himself show. A happy sort of sob breaks his breath- and his free hand comes to clutch at his chest.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 46w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum "Ah'don't see an'a problems..."  
Really, she doesn't sense any, but she's too busy concentrating to articulate it. An embryonic heartbeat fills her ears and it sounds strong enough. Normal. She stays in the spell longer, allowing the image to clear. Little movements.  
Dean doesn't have a clear view of what Zophiel sees. But he's a little taken aback by the reaction. Seeing any kinda humanity from the guy is always a surprise. It sorta...Softens the blow of his words last night. Makes him understand better. Still hurts but..Whatever. Water under the bridge. He holds Josh a little closer, then drops a hand down to gently cover Cas's leg as he sits beside him.   
Rowena's eyes flicker open, and she looks across to the ex-Archangel.  
"...Seen all yew need to?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones "Yes... for now."  
Though he knows, this isn't enough for him. He'll have to be patient.   
Castiel, on the other hand- doesn't know what's going on at all. He simply eyeballs the child in Dean's lap- soaking up his throne. When Dean touches him, the little angel pretends to ignore it. Though he's happy that the woman hasn't forgotten him...  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum A nod. She leans over, tight lips pursed to blow out the candle. The moment the flame flickers, the clear image depicted in the dark waters ripples out of focus. The flame wilts and dies away and the water becomes steady.   
She pulls back, taking a rag from the kitchen's tabletop to wipe the oil and water from her hands. A slight pleased perk in her shoulders. Like a peacock showing off her plumes. She likes when a spell goes well.   
Even better when she wasn't entirely trusted to start off with.   
'𝙄𝙨 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙪𝙥 𝙣' 𝙪𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚..𝙆𝙞𝙙..𝙎𝙞𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣?'  
Dean mutters while rising from his place at the table. Waiting patiently for Zophiel to clean up so he can take Josh back into his arms. Dean likes the the kid and all but..He just wants to give Cas his full attention right now. For as long as he can.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones "Yes.. everything seems to be in order."  
Zophiel quickly dries his eyes and wraps a rag around his finger to quell the bleeding again. He then rises and goes around to take his child back from the hunter.   
"It is healthy, and human..."   
He holds Josh against his chest.   
"...I will... retreat to a bedroom... and see if I can somehow, make contact with Gabriel..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "......"  
The child is passed back into Zophiel's arms and Dean does take a moment to actually look at the guy without begrudging hard lines.   
"...I'm glad everything's okay with it. I hope it stays that way. "  
Claps a hand to his arm.   
"And thanks. Lemme know if you hear from him. Even if you don't hear, tell me anyway. So I can start...Making arrangements. "  
Dead tone. Empty. He doesn't stick around. Retreats right back to where Cas is and takes a knee beside the chair, beside him. Where Dean forces a smile and takes his hands because they're still a little greasy. He wipes at them with a napkin.   
"Still hungry?....We got ice cream?"  
Plays with his hands a little. He's trying.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Zophiel's expression turns grave after Dean's thanks. Where he celebrates the start of one life, his comrade is grieving the potential end of another. Strange how life works, how delicate the balance is. His brother was getting younger right before their eyes and he wishes he could forsake the being within him in order to help the hunt go along quicker, but he can't. He's torn- this is something he might never get again, something he might never be blessed with again.   
Still, as he watches Dean kneel before Castiel- all of that sadness composed to a careful mask of warmth, Zophiel touches his own belly. He feels an urge, strange conflict. Could he sacrifice this, to save his brother? ...If Gabriel doesn't answer him soon.... he just... might.   
\- - - -  
Cas looks at the human blankly, he can tell by the way the word is spoken- that icecream is something he should be stoked about. But he can't be moved, he simply lowers his eyes to the pair of hands wiping his own.   
"Okay." Little voiced, hesitant.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Okay."  
Gives his hands a playful squeeze, then gets up to go collect a spoon and bowl. Just gonna keep doing shit for him. Duty bound. It helps him keep his shit together. Mint ice cream is dished out, they always got a small stockpile of it because Dean never goes out without dropping one in the cart. He sets it in front of the boy, then walks around to take the chair beside him again. Fingers going through the thick waves of his soft hair. He doesn't think he's ever felt it this soft.  
"After, if you're up to it. We can go outside."  
___________________________________________  
'𝑨𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒂𝒑 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆...'  
Rowena muses quietly, hovering by Zophiel's side long enough to collect her dishes and ingredients.   
'𝑰𝒇 '𝒂𝒉 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒚𝒆𝒘, 𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒚...𝑰'𝒅 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆.'  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones Hazels linger at the two at the table. Dean's face- taunt with worry as he watches Castiel curiously spoon the icecream into his mouth. He can see that his brother is happy, he likes it, even goes as far as eating it a little quicker than he had eaten …See More  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Rowena Maleficarum  
Rowena Maleficarum "Well, they got my son killed. "  
Bitterly mentioned in passing. Unfair, yes. But it's still a surprisingly sore spot. …See More  
1  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones When the witch finally retreats, Zophiel is left with her words and his own thoughts. He feels torn, still, but what she had to say sticks to him deeper than any blade could. A protective hand comes over his stomach again- cradling the life there and he nearly chokes on a wave of emotion. He almost... almost... thought about forsaking his child- for them.   
He doesn't want to be here, trapped with conflict and feeling like he's wrong no matter what he chooses. He wants to be home, but he'll settle for Castiel's nest. Above this stifling underground and nestled in refreshing green.   
The archangel scoops up his son and carries him out of the kitchen, quietly making his way past Dean and Castiel- to head that way.   
There's... praying to do.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "......"  
Dean watches Zophiel hurry out of the room with a brisk urgency in his steps. He assumes that it's to get a hold of Raimi and Gabriel, so the Hunter's relieved to see the haste. Alone now, without prying eyes, not that they really mattered before...Not now, but it is easier. The tension in his shoulders ebbs away a fraction and he wipes a wet paper towel across Castiel's small mouth.   
Then he kneels again. Putting himself a little lower than the boy, so he could look up at him. See his face, his eyes. Wanting to know if he still..Knows him. Knows any of what's going on.   
He jars the boys knee in a way that's playful, getting his attention.   
"Hey, buddy...I was just wonderin'. Do you remember my name? It's okay if you don't. I was just wondering if you did. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas giggles when his knees are shaken and looks away from the ice cream to the other. His eyes are joyful for a few seconds- before growing very serious when she begins to question him.   
"....Mama?" He answers. "You're my mama..."  
1  
Hide or report this  
SadShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "......"  
His face falls. Couldn't have hurt more of you plunged an ice pick clean through his chest the way those words strike him. They have too much weight...And what's worse, they have too much trust. Too much belief that Dean's the one that can protect him. The one that will keep him safe when he just doesn't fucking know if he can. The devotion he already felt for Cas suddenly swells on levels that are almost too painful to bear. You really can love somebody so much that it physically hurts.   
He'd do anything right now to fix this...Anything at all.   
A shaky breath. He swallows around the lump of cotton lodged in his throat and he nods with a stiff smile that almost cracks his face in two.  
"Yeah...Yeah, I am. "  
He stands up, pulling Cas into his arms to carry him. Sure he can walk. But Dean's afraid to let him go for a minute right now. Like holding him will keep him tethered in this world that's so ready to spin him right off.  
"We're gonna outside awhile...You like that. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas touches Dean's face and looks in his eyes. His little brows pulled together.  
"Why are you sad, Mama?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Christ. He's not gonna live through this. Already his chest feels too heavy to bear for another minute.   
"M'not sad, buddy...I promise."  
He gives him a little bounce in his arms and smiles through it. Couple pulls of muscles, all it takes. He doesn't have to mean it.   
The heavy doors to the bunker slide open and Dean steps out. Sun on his face, but it doesn't feel good. Doesn't feel like anything. He's so numb right now. But it's warm, he knows that enough to not worry about the fact that Cas is really only sporting an oversized T-shirt right now, covering him down to his knees.   
He walks out a ways. Down into the woods. There's a bit of a clearing before the the treehouse. Dean doesn't feel like going all that way. This will do. Tall trees. Shade. Soft grass and dandelions. It's as good a place as any. Dean flops down beneath some shade, lets Cas fall into his lap loosely. Free to roll off and scamper if he wants.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas is distracted by the world around them, and when Dean flops down to the ground, the angel laughs as he's jostled. He lays against the other's soft chest and continues to look at the trees and the way the light cascades between the trunks.   
A Monarch flutters into view and settles onto a long blade of grass- where it hovers, slowly fanning its wings. Castiel watches it with awe, then looks up at Dean.  
"See it?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean's so lost in the feeling of the little head against his chest he hadn't noticed. Too busy wrapping one of Castiel's wayward cowlicks around his finger, keeping him close. Loving him. But he speaks and Dean's eyes drift in the direction his small eyes are turned to... Beautiful thing. Even if it does make him wistful. He remembers when this face, much older, was painted in the very same colors. A night of pumpkins, hayrides and bonfires. He hopes they see another like it.   
He watches the butterfly delicately hold the blade as they both sway in the early July breeze.   
He smirks into his hair, burying a kiss there .   
"Oh yeah...Look at that. You wanna see it?"  
Peeks down at him playfully.   
Then he lets himself fall over into the grass to make Cas laugh again, still clutching the small body safe in his arms. Dean then rolls onto his side and lets Cas gently tumble into the soft earth.   
"Go ahead...Be real quiet, and slow. So you don't scare her away..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas nods his head after the tumble, his body light with happiness. Mama is funny, she is safe and warm. He crawls away, knowing she had him in her sights and nothing could happen. He crawls and crawls- so slowly.   
Once he's close enough, he crouches down to his belly and lays there to watch the butterfly. Its wings slowly move- up and down- up and down. Revealing brilliant colors to him with each opening.   
She is almost too beautiful to behold and his little mind can not handle it. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, he's sure of it. Her black face- and graceful legs. Her wings that make him want to touch, but he doesn't.   
The butterfly turns slowly, almost as if she were looking at him too. This makes the child smile, and it doesn't hurt his heart when she's finally rested enough to carry on. She flutters faster and rises from the grass. She looks effortless as she glides over him- bobbing and rising.  
Cas rolls to his back as she flies overhead- and then disappears through the trees. . .  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean lay in the grass just feet away, propped up on his elbow. Cas is watching the butterfly, But Dean's only watching him.   
It's actually not any different from normal. Cas is usually creeping up on some crawly thing and staring at it with wonder. If not for the size difference, this would just be another normal day in the sun for them. He'd smile about it if his heart wasn't breaking.   
Dean rolls onto all fours, crawling up closer until he can drop on his back beside the child in the grass. He pauses...Then reaches into the breast pocket of his flannel shirt to grab his sunglasses that he keeps on him for driving. He unfolds them and drops them over the boy's eyes, protecting them from the garish light, then he points up at the sky, the bloated white clouds drifting overhead.   
"That one kinda looks like a bear. Can you see it?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca The world looks different beneath the shades and it takes him a couple of seconds to answer Dean because he's too busy staring through them in awe. He likes the shift, everything in higher definition because he's not squinting through the glare of the sun.   
When he does settle onto the clouds, however, his eyes dart to and fro to look for the one Dean is talking about. He follows his mother's pointed digit- and sees the cloud, just as it begins to break up in its slow, steady crawl.  
"Yes! A bear- and that one- looks like a triangle-" Points to one a couple of clouds down.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Where?--Lemme borrow these---"  
Playfully steals the glasses and holds them over his eyes, pretending like he's really invested in getting a good look. But Cas is right actually...Is a triangle. He smirks and places the glasses back on the boy's sun warmed face.   
"You're right...Looks like a big pyramid. Wonder if there's a mummy too?  
Lemme know if you see one. "  
Turns his head so he can watch him with a sigh. Cas looks happy. Which is...Great. Bittersweet.   
Dean feels down into his pocket for a second to grab his phone to see if there was a fucking call from anybody. Guilt. Maybe he's wasting time doing this stuff. He should be out there. But how can leave him when anything could happen? When soon he could be an infant and even more vulnerable than now? How the fuck is he gonna do this. He wishes Sam was here. Hell, he wishes Crowley was here. Might help him cut a deal somewhere. He could leave Cas with Zophiel, but...Dean has serious doubts the guy would look out for him like he would. Probably wrong on that but...Eh, he's all over the place.   
One more hour. He'll give one more hour before he makes a move.   
Dean shifts onto his side, soft eyes on the child by him. He reaches over and places an affectionate hand over his chest, giving him a little rub.   
"What do you wanna do today, Cas? We can do whatever you want..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Can we... play in the mud by the water?"  
He sits up in the grass and looks wistfully down the short dirt path that leads towards the lake.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....Sure."  
To be fair, if he asked normal Cas that very same question....Chances are good he'd get the very same answer.   
Dean rolls over up onto his knees and climbs up, taking the boy by the hand to walk him down that short trail.   
"Maybe you can catch some tadpoles."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "I don't want to catch them... they need to stay in the water."  
But he would like to see some, maybe look at some. Cas clings onto Dean's fingers as they made their way down. His bare toes squish into the mud when they get close to the edge and he gets excited enough to let the other go.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy I meant like a-- catch and release sorta deal, bud..."  
Dean crouches down near his small form at the waters edge. A quiet murmur trickles against the pebbly shore. Muddy plops and splashes come and go when the polliwogs hop to the surface, then recede shyly once they spot the movements of giants overhead.   
"If you put your hand down in the sand and wait...A couple will probably hop in n' out. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas stoops down, the edge of his shirt getting wet as he does. He holds out his hand in the water for a small while and stares in awe as the little black dots play in the shallow over his skin.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy He shifts himself out of a stoop so he can rest more comfortably in a sit. His jeans get wet but it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters.   
He decides to join him, slipping a hand below the surface to rest behind Cas's smaller one. Spooking the critters away for a beat, but they fall right back into their routine. Slippery cool bounces on and off his open palm.   
"Hey, Cas?"  
Looking over at the child that seems absorbed in the moment, but tentative to keeping paying attention.   
"...Love you. "  
While he's still old enough to hear it and understand it. Still feel it.   
Dean doesn't want to lose the opportunity and live to regret it later.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca The child looks away from the tadpoles when Dean calls his name, eyes happy and bright. His head tilts- and he smiles.   
"..love you too."   
He moves his hands from the water- chasing the critters away again, then comes over and curls up in Dean's lap. Snuggle. "Mama-ma."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "...."  
He takes him with open sincerity. Scoops him right up and draws him wet shirt and all into his chest, which feels like it's well past cracking open. His heart feels already exposed and beating out into the sun.   
Should be weird, maybe. He would have thought being called something like that, by Cas of all people, would be beyond the pale of strange. But their bond has always been adaptable. It stayed in life and in death, and it remains no matter the form. Doesn't matter how they belong to each other or in what guise. Love always finds a way. A thing that was never supposed to be in the first place for them, but is. Which is why they've always had to fight so hard to keep it.   
He plays with his hair, then pulls back a little to peek at him, fingers still fondly tangling.   
"Are you happy? Cas? Right now?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Yes..."  
His eyes out over the water as he's embraced. Spoiled and loved, safe without worries that are bigger than what he's going to eat later.  
"...very happy."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....Good- that's--"  
A sigh, he just leans in and presses his lips to a cheek full of roses. He's gonna keep it that way.   
He keeps and arm around Cas, and Dean gets to his feet. Walking around the pentameters of the lake, until the the treehouse rises up into view. It's hot, so he walks briskly in the tree's shade, around to where the stairs are. He holds Cas a little tighter and begins to ascend. Looking for the Archangel inside. Hope's he's in there anyway.   
He knocks on the door a couple times before letting himself in.   
"--You here?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Inside, Zophiel has finally gotten word from Gabriel. It isn't much- and the fact that his companion is hurt almost makes him panic. Gabriel didn't say as much but there was something... in his voice... that set off all kinds of alarms in his head.  
Dean opens the door and breaks his concentration, making him turn to stare at him with unease.   
"...Yes- I - Yes... Gabriel... and Sam said that they have the fruit..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean's eyes widen and Cas gets clutched tighter to his chest at the news. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴.   
"When did you find out--"  
Rushed, he comes over to him. Cas is smaller than when Zophiel saw him last, so he could probably understand the urgency in his voice.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "A couple of moments ago... just before you came in here."  
His eyes are worried expression never leaves.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "What's wrong? "  
Not sure why he looks doom and gloom after dropping some news they all had been hoping for...A catch probably, always a fucking catch.   
"What happened?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Oh- nothing- I'm sure it's nothing... Cas, he's... so small. Why is the spell quickening..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "...."  
Suspicious glower. He's not in the mood for sugar coated bullshit today, he's really not.   
"...He's been fighting the curse too long. Grace is dwindling. I'm pretty sure that makes shit progress..  
What do you mean, 'you're sure it's nothing'. Sure 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 is nothing?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas wriggles from Dean's arms until he's let down- then toddles over to there Joshua is playing with knitted creatures. There, they sit together and play. Zophiel's eyes leave the young ones- to focus on the hostile ape.  
"....𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘯... 𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯... 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵... 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦... 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵... 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥- 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Injured..."  
Anxiety building again. Injuries mean being slowed down, and they still need another thing. A big thing. They don't have time. Dean looks over at Cas. Debating.   
"You think they need backup? "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥... 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺... 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘎𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵... 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 ... 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Yeah..Great. Sit on my ass while he withers away right in front of me. That's a great idea. You should right that one down. "  
Bitterly barked, even if it isn't really at him. He's just scared. And he's unbearable when he's scared.   
"I'm sorry, alright. You just gotta-- bear with me here. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Just as Zophiel is about to argue back, Dean deflates and apologizes- taking the wind from him. He knows, they're both stressed- everyone's stressed. Save for the children....  
He pinches the bridge of his nose.   
'𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬?'  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "You have no idea..."  
Looks his way.   
"Been dying for one the last couple days. But I'm not taking care of him like that. He's getting all of me. "  
Even now he wants to pick him up again. But he's happily playing. Distracted. Good. Dean hangs back. Dropping onto the sofa of their home instead. Head in his hands.   
"He doesn't remember who I am...I mean he might in some ways but..."  
Thick swallow, propping his chin on his curled fists, wearily watching Cas play.   
"...Calling me his Mother. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Zophiel gets up from the edge of the bed where he had been praying- and walks over to the sofa. Dean doesn't want to drink and he isn't going to push it onto the human. He's in a delicate state and can not indulge anyway, so they can share this- deprivation of their favorite vice.   
He settles beside Dean and watches the children as well. His hands clasped in his lap.   
"...At least he isn't looking to you as if you are a complete stranger."  
Gentle.  
"There's no bond closer than parent and child, I'd suppose... especially one as deep and.. profound as yours had been." Using Cas' words- he'd listened to his brother on occasion, wistfully talking of the one beside him.  
At first, Zophiel couldn't understand his interest. He didn't approve of it and thought Cas a fool... but seeing Dean now- how much he loved Castiel, how much he daunted on him, even to the point of forsaking his own comfort... it changes his mind completely.   
Hesitantly, he puts a hand on Zophiel's shoulder- like he's seen Cas to before. He hopes it isn't insulting now, but it's all he can do.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Well, he's mine. So."  
Not in a sense of ownership, but in a sense devotion. He's Dean's to look after, protect. Love. And it goes both ways. They both belong to each other through choice. So sure, call him his mother. Not like Cas ever had one anyway. Dean'll gladly hold the title and all the responsibility that goes along with it. If things were reversed, and Cas was the one sitting here, he doesn't have any doubts it would be the same.   
The weight of the hand on his shoulder is reassuring. Skittish as he is, he doesn't shake it off.   
"I'm scared for him to go to sleep tonight."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca There is a moment of heavy silence between them, before Zophiel pries his gaze from the children and rests it onto the man beside him.  
"Would it be too insulting.. if I were.. to offer a bit of my grace to Castiel?"  
Gabriel would oppose, surely, they aren't supposed to intervene in that way, it is dangerous- but it could help slow the process. He thinks, anyway.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....."  
Turns his way, eyes hopeful but....So fucking wary.  
"...Could that hurt him? Because you guy's aren't the same make n' model...Wouldn't burn him out, would it?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones "I can not promise some side effects... but- a few more hours? Maybe even a day? What I would give him would be very minuscule... a drop."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....."  
That's a hell of a call to have to make when they don't really know the outcome but...He's pretty sure if Cas was himself to ask, he'd agree to it. That's what Dean's gut says. So it isn't a very long debate.   
"....Do it. "  
He gets up from the sofa, glances between the children on the floor, then back over to Zophiel. Doubts, they come the second he goes to make a move, but he pushes them aside.   
"Can you watch him? While I go get it--"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones A nod.  
"Go... I've got them..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy _______________________________________  
The grace thrummed within it's small confines, pulsing against Dean's palm like a heartbeat all the way back to the treehouse. He trudges hurriedly up the stairs, still debating until the last step. He's never ping-pong'ed between certainty and uncertainty so much in the course of fifteen minutes.   
But he's here now, and the second he sees Cas again, he shakes off the remnants of doubt and passes the stuff over to Zophiel before picking Cas up under his arms, then hoists him playfully to his chest.  
"Hey--" a smile "--buddy, I need you to take somethin' for me, okay? It'll only be a second, then you can go right back to playing. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Medicine?" Cas asks, obeying his mother.   
Zophiel looks at his grace, so close- so warm. Ready to be devoured and made one with him. He didn't realize how much he actually missed it, coursing through him- making him... him.   
A breath, the archangel makes his way over to where Dean and Cas are- refocused, even in his own bout of doubts. He'd never done this before, nor has he ever seen or heard of anyone else doing it. This could go... horribly wrong... horribly... horribly wrong.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Yeah, bud...That's all. It'll be okay."  
He holds Cas in his arms, then looks at Zophiel coming closer, Dean's having second thoughts again. Why is everything such a fucking struggle. For a moment the hunter looks like he's floundering between changing his mind...But Cas dying from the curse is /more/ of a sure thing than this... He guesses.   
"...Go ahead. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Castiel wants to protest and say that he's not sick- but who was he to go against his mother's wishes? She knew what was best, she protected him. Surely, she knows more than he does- so he settles down and looks to his mother's friend.   
Zophiel's eyes are wary as he uncorks the top- not all the way, just enough. 'Open wide, little one.' He hums- bringing the vial closer to the little angel.   
Castiel's lips part and he closes his eyes- as if expecting something awful on the tongue. A small, minute, flicker of grace gravitates out of the bottle and towards those parted tiers. It floats and flows into him- down his throat- to join with the fluctuating glow within his tiny vessel.   
Zophiel closes the vial and tucks it into his coat- eyes on Castiel.  
The little angel closes his mouth and suddenly his eyes wrench shut and his body begins to heat up. A ringing occurs but it isn't as loud as the usual angelic scream- his body vibrates, he whimpers- and when his eyes open again they are a fiery blue- flashing like lights.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Cas--"  
He doesn't know if it's good or the beginnings of bad, he keeps holding firm to his frame Steadying. The light burns Dean's eyes, so he's gotta turn away a little. Feeling the heady vibrations thrumming through his arms until they feel almost numb.  
"𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨--" ground out through his teeth. "Is he alright--"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Sweat beads across the little one's forehead, which makes Zophiel step forward in concern. He almost warns Dean to release him- that this might be the end and Cas might have been too human to endure the effects of the grace and was on the verge of explosion. But... as he does- Castiel's eyes return to normal and he seems himself.  
There is recognition in his gaze, as well as confusion.   
He blinks- staring at Zophiel, then turns his face to Dean.  
"What's happened.... why-"  
His eyes turn to small hands and he gasps.  
"I'm-"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy The very same fear rushed though him, chilling his insides like a hollowed out tree in winter. He had no intentions of letting him go though, even if the worst did happen. Dean's stilted breath hitches right in his lungs when he hears him...Him him. A child's voice still, yeah. But it's him. The relief that wrings right out of Dean is nearly enough to bowl him right over.   
"Hey-- hey, look at me--"  
Turning him around to get a look at his face. His eyes. His skin. No cracks. No light. He thinks he's okay... He wipes a shaken hand over his sweaty brow and grins a little, he can't help it.   
"Uh...Your Brother gave you a little of his grace...Try and buy you some time. You know me? You know...You were cursed. Do you remember any of that?"  
Edit or delete this  
Like  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Zophiel relaxes and steps back, giving them space- but keeping a watchful eye.   
Castiel stares up at Dean, brows pulled together with worry that is far older than the face he wears. He can remember some things, but he's afraid to have a lapse again, where he forgets.  
"Yes... You're Dean... I touched a stone... how long was I gone?"  
Surprised about the grace, he decides not to look too closely to it- if it's working, he won't.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "You've been spotty for a couple days, but since you woke up this morning you were...Well you didn't remember too much. But it's okay. You're okay. "  
Playing catch up in his head, what doesn't Cas know?  
"But we know. We know what the curse is, and we know the cure. It's just getting the stuff. Gabe and Raimi are out right now as we speak trying to track it all down. Already got two of the things...Just need one more. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "....What about you? And Sam?" More concerned about them, really.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Cas you're priority one right now. Me looking like Madonna and Sam having fleas is a little lower on the totem pole than you blinking out of existence. After we get you straightened out, I'll fix Sammy, and then get around to me..."  
A relief, actually getting to talk to him. He 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥  
him.   
"Yours is complicated anyway, needed some of those golden youth apple things from..Whatever, Sam reads more of that Greek lore shit than I do--  
Uh, some bow and arrow thing, and my blood. After that, you should be okay..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Your blood?"  
Castiel frowns.  
"Why yours?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Uh, well--"  
Flighty glance towards Zophiel, feeling awkward. Can't they just have a nice reunion without embarrassment.   
"Virginbloodorwhatever...."  
Rambled out so fast it was practically one word.   
"I'm not. But this body--"  
Vague gesture over his form.   
"-still has that 'new car smell'. "  
He's a poet.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Zophiel rolls his eyes and dismisses himself to the porch with Joshua. Dean's crippling masculinity might rub off on his son and he just can't have that.   
Castiel also rolls his eyes, but he's immune and used to it.   
"Oh."  
A pause. "I'm tired."  
1  
Hide or report this  
Haha  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Well you're human. Or..I mean you were. For the most part.. You batteries are charged up right now, but all that's probably being used to push this curse down, which is why you're tired.."  
Dean drops himself on the sofa, Cas on his knee.   
"Speaking of the grace, are you feeling okay? Not like you're gonna...Pop or anything.."  
Tactful.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca His eyes lower as he tries to feel inside of himself.   
Head shake.  
"No... I don't think so..."  
Cas leans forward though and puts his head on Dean's shoulder.   
"...I'm just.. exhausted."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "...."  
Wraps his arms around him to keep him. He's not sure if sleep is good or bad. Maybe the grace can work to try and repair stuff while he's sleeping, he doesn't know for sure though. He just cards through the back of his hair and sighs.   
"...Really missed you. "  
He smirks a little, because he's been here the whole time, but...  
"𝘠𝘰𝘶 you I mean..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "I miss you too..."  
In a way that seems to say he will miss him, everything about him- everything about them and their life together. With awareness comes the daunting knowledge that everything could go awry, and the fleeting, innocent happiness that he experienced without knowing- has gone from his young bones. He feels ancient again, yet trapped in a fear that is more human than he's ever felt.   
Death is coming for him, he sucks in a breath.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy ".....Cas- hey, "  
Leans back into the sofa so he can look down and see him. He knows.   
"Look at me. We're ahead of the game here. We're not looking for a cure...We know what it is. We got two outta' three. That ain't half bad. "  
He traces gentle fingertips over his temple, still looking so much like a child apart from his eyes. Dean can see everything he knows in those eyes.   
"Whether they find it..Whether they find it in time or not, I'm not letting you go anywhere. And even 𝘪𝘧.."  
Stops to gather himself, because Cas isn't stupid. And Dean wouldn't wanna be bullshitted either if he was in his shoes.   
"...even if they don't make it in time. I'll find you again. There isn't a place in this universe where I wouldn't go to bring you back home. No matter what I had to do, I'd do it. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca A small hand comes to rest at Dean's cheek, and a sad smile makes it's way across lips that shouldn't know this sort of sadness. This talk was making him ache, and he knows that in turn- it makes Dean ache. He doesn't want to think of Dean throwing himself against to rocks to bring him back, but he knows that if he were in the same place- he would do the same. They were hopeless for one another in a way that either of them could not scold the other.  
"...." Puff of breath.  
Cas drops his hand and sits up a little more.  
"My legs are muddy..." Absent.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy He feels the loss, but he's still got him in his lap, so its okay. He glances down at soiled knees and feet dirtying Dean and a little of the sofa. He forgot. It makes him almost manage a smile that's genuine.   
"You wanted play in the mud. As turns out...Kid you ain't too far off from billion year old light bulb you. Go figure. "  
Fond.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Another puff, amusement.   
"And you obliged."  
He can see now that Dean is also muddy, everything has dried by now- but the remnants of his companion's efforts make him ache again with something tender and fond.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Well...Didn't need you throwing a tantrum."  
Playful in a way that hurts. He smiles but it never fully reaches his eyes. They're still clouded with the reality that he's still reeling with. But he's trying. He slips a hand up through the back of the oversized T-shirt so he could drag soft scratches and absent touches over his skin. Sooth him.   
"We hung out in the field, you stalked a butterfly for a while, we watched the clouds...Aaand then you wanted to hit the mud and hang with the tadpoles. So, y'know...Typical Saturday night for us. Aside from the ones with the monsters that is..."  
Edit or delete this  
Like  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Sounds better than usual, then...."  
He sighs, relaxing into Dean's touch. Comfort oozes from his warm fingers and soothes him inexplicably well. He's going to miss this.   
"...Could I have a bubble bath, then? Since... you're humoring me?"  
Childish little smile, trying to make the other happy; though he can see Dean won't be.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Small smile. Cas can pull one out of him even in the worst of times.   
"You're even extra as an infant...But you do look a little like an orphan right now. If I don't do somethin' about that I'll lose my honorary Mom button, so..."  
Climbs up with the grubby kid in tow, then walks him down into the bathroom.   
"It's a zoo over at the bunker. We got three dogs, a witch..And your Brother and his kid parked here at the treehouse while Gabe and Raimi are out exploring Metropolis or some shit. And I'm just here..."  
Feeling useless. Helpless. Like he's letting the other down.   
He leans in to cut on the water and fill up the tub, then flips the lid down on the toilet so he could sit there with the angel in his lap, waiting.   
"...I almost left you with Zophiel, so I could go track shit down with those other two..But. I don't know.   
I don't have any idea what to do right now. Feel like I'm letting you down..."  
Leans in and dumps some bath bubbles, because..Yeah, they actually have that crap.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Letting me down?"  
Cas huffs softly, leaning into the other's chest as he watches the bubbles begin to fill the tub.  
"...You've been taking care of me... I think... that's one of the most important tasks...."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....."  
Resigned sigh. Still doesn't feel like enough. But he's not gonna squander their time with making shit about him. So he just nudges Cas to lift his arms up, then peels the shirt off overhead. That's all there is, nothing else fit.   
He gathers him up, tests the water, then lowers him in.   
"This must be the weirdest feeling in the world. Being in a body this small..."  
Settles himself down on his knees so he can drape himself over the edge and help him out with a washcloth.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Yes...."  
He slowly wades his hands through the suds, keeping his eyes on them instead of Dean.  
"But... at least... I don't have to walk anywhere..." Huff.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy He snorts, dipping the cloth under the suds to scrub the cloth over his knees, which received of the messy damage.   
"You're pretty cute, I'll give ya that much. Different set of circumstances, I might have just kept you like this. "  
Moves to the other knee.   
"Not sure what the hell to put you in when I take you outta' here. Might have to settle for another T-shirt. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "I'm useless to you like this... can't protect you."  
The child huffs, annoyed by being called cute- though he knows Dean means well.   
"If you want a child after this, I'm sure we can arrange that, though."   
Threatening; but now Dean's scrubbing him and he's content to settle down.  
"The shirt is fine..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "Not your job to protect me, Cas. " Deadpanned, his eyes lull up to meet his. "Not why I keep you around. Never has been. So you'e not useless like this. Weren't useless as a friggin' squirrel, and you're not useless like this. Just...Compact..."  
He grins while ringing out the rag, until Cas decides to one up him in the dick department, making Dean fumble over himself for a second. Bastard is 𝘕𝘖𝘛 funny.   
Glower.   
Gently splashes him in his obnoxious little cherub face.   
"Don't think you'd wanna be around for the level of freak out I'd throw over that one. "  
Wipes over his chest.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca A childish titter, he wipes at the water that splashes over his face. Then grabs some suds and paps them over Dean's arms as he's being washed.  
"You freak out over being a virgin.... I'd not want to be around to see you be deflowered, no."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Well gee whiz, Cas. Thanks a lot.   
"I'm 𝘕𝘖𝘛 a virgin. It's a technicality, first of all. And second...Don't ever say the word 'deflowered' again. It's just creepy. "  
Decides to combat the soap assault by plopping a fistful sloppy suds over Cas's crown.  
1  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Sputters and pouts, heaving his little shoulders. This body is far more emotional than the last- but he manages to rein it in. He's himself... he's... himself.   
But Dean's a dick.   
He rubs his hands through his own hair- trying to scrub at it.   
"Even if you were... it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy He chuckles openly for once. Cas might not like the word cute, but like this, if Dean can put the dire shit aside for a little while. He 𝘪𝘴 cute.   
He reaches out and goes ahead to scrub through his hair for him, before he tires out his little arms.   
"I'm not embarrassed...Just don't wanna lose my...street cred. "  
He's lame and he knows it. His tone's self deprecating.   
"Close your eyes and lean back a little..."  
Cups the back of his neck.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "That you're promiscuous?"  
He does as Dean says, though- leaning his head back. Eyes closed.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "That- what? 𝘕𝘰. "  
Huffy as he dunks him back, just up to around the shape of his face. He ruffles his hair to chase away the suds, then pulls him back up.   
"That I'm... wanted. By people. Makes me cooler in the eyes of uh-- everybody. "  
As if he's got a flock of dude pals to impress. His sorry ass needs to remember he doesn't, and this ain't high school and nobody's looking at him.   
"As long as I'm laid more than Sam. Put it that way. All I care about. The day he gets more action than me is the day I dig a hole and jump in. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "It doesn't impress me... but if it makes you happier... then..."  
He quiets down, keeping his eyes closed. He doesn't flinch or worry- he trusts Dean so completely that it doesn't even bother him when he's tilted backwards.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "....."  
His eyes narrow down to him, giving a look. But Cas's eyes are closed. So he doesn't have to see Dean's pouty disapproval. He brings the boy back up, dark ringlets free of white suds. He pushes a few fallen pieces back and away, then draped the cloth on the edge of the tub. He did what he had to do. Cas is free to hang out in there for kicks if it makes him happy.   
He folds his arms over the porcelain edge, then nestles his chin where he can comfortably watch the other.   
"Wanna hear somethin' funny?  
You didn't forget me, but you thought I was your Mother. "  
Ain't mocking though. He's too personally endeared to the title mind now.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "A mother... huh..."   
His hand splashes a little, Dean was right to leave him in here. Cas likes the water- the bubbles- it's soothing and fun and sort of takes his mind off of things.  
"...that doesn't surprise me, I always thought you'd make a great parent."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "I think I'm a little too fucked up to have the corner on the market of being a good parent, man. My Dad, he did the best he could but..Pretty sure I don't have the best example to look back on. "  
He dips a hand into the water and flicks a little splash against the angel's belly.   
"Man, I sure hope my curse ain't progressive like yours. Maybe I been in this skin so long, I won't be able to take it off when all's said and done. Wouldn't that be a bitch..."  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "You're not... your father, Dean..." Soft- though he knows Dean wants to move on. He just wanted to say it- let it linger. Dean's better. He'll always be better in Cas' eyes.  
"Why?"  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Acknowledging glance. Nice to hear. Even though he feels like him sometimes. The bad stuff at least. He sure as hell didn't get any of the good. His lip twitches in a silent 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴, then goes back to popping bubbles standing on the waters surface.   
"..."  
He smirks.   
"Because it feels like Halloween, and I'm wearin' a costume I didn't pick out. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Oh... that's every Halloween for me."  
Small scowl. He absently makes a little mountain out of suds.  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "......"  
He smiles.   
"You love our costumes...Don't even pretend. "  
1  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Dean... If I wanted to be a horse's ass for Halloween, I would have just dressed up as you."  
Sassiest toddler alive, honestly.  
1  
Hide or report this  
AngryShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy OFFENDED.   
He takes him by his little ankles and slides him closer.   
"You got a lot to say when I'm this much bigger than you, dude. I could hang ya upside down in here by one leg..."  
Of course he'd also have to leave him this size, because God help Dean later when he's back original make n' model.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Another dark scowl, he doesn't like being compared- when they both know how big he actually is. He could toss Dean off of a mountain if he wanted to, but he doesn't- so he deflates and offers the other a sweet smile.   
They both also know that Dean would be fucked if he did anything that he threatened to do.   
"....I'm hungry...."  
1  
Hide or report this  
HahaShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy He sniffs, lets his legs go and turns to gather up a towel he has draped on the rack.   
"What do you want then? 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴..."  
Wraps a soft towel around his shoulders, picks him up under his arms and stands him long enough to wrap the whole thing around his form, then gathers him up into his arms. He's not put out though...He kinda likes this. Doting on him. Cas is such an independent SOB sometimes, he never gets to do it on the level he'd really like to...So, this is chill by him.  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca Cas snuggles into the towel, happy and warm. He doesn't know why- but he... likes this. Being aware, being cared for- typically his life isn't made up of these soft things. It's hard and unforgiving and painful... there's never a day where he could truly feel at rest or at ease- but like this... there's nothing he can do but embrace what he has left. Focus on the present, on who's holding him- and on what that means.   
"Surprise me." Cheek to a shoulder.  
1  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "...We got some frozen waffles in the fridge...I can put strawberries on 'em and stuff. "  
He takes him in to the bed and sets him down, still bundled yo while he looks for a T-shirt. He's got an old worn out 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐬 shirt that'll do just fine. So he takes the towel, then drops the shirt overhead. Like a nightgown on him. Makes Dean chuckle.   
"You look like an eighteen hundreds baby...But like, if you were cool. "  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Cas Blanca  
Cas Blanca "Sounds good enough..."  
He sits onto the bed now that he's in the shirt. It's long- and unsettling again. Cas is finding it harder and harder to deal with being like this, it helps him sympathize with Dean.   
"...I want to be me..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "...Yeah. Join the club. "  
Not without sympathetic tone. They're both miserable. Cas just has it way worse, and most of Dean's misery stems from that.  
"You're still you though. Don't worry. You haven't lost anything. I still see you. "  
Paps him atop his messy waves of hair, then goes into the kitchen to whip something up for him. And Zophiel too actually...He almost he forgot he was here until he saw him and the baby out on the porch. He owes him. Buying them this extra time...He really owes him. Dean cracks open the door to the porch and glances out at the other, knocking a little on the frame so he'll notice him.   
"You and the little kid want some waffles?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 45w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones Hazels look over the glistening world before them. The sun was lowing and the heat was going down to something more tolerable and relaxing. Joshua was on his hip- head on a shoulder and thumb in his mouth. Slowly nodding off.   
But when Dean opens the door and speaks, the talk of Waffles stirs him from his half sleep and he rocks in his father's arms.  
Zophiel snorts softly and looks over to the hunter.   
"That would be nice, thank you..."  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 44w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy Dean nods, saluting him for some lame ass reason. He still hasn't mastered how to interact with the other after all the shit that's gone down between everybody. Even if right now he'd drop down and kiss his boos with gratitude for the time he's bought Cas.   
But waffles will just have to do for now.   
"Could you sit with him? While I get this together?"  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 44w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones "Oh- Has he... lost his faculties again?"  
Zophiel walks towards the door, face full of worry. He doesn't see why Castiel would need a babysitter otherwise--  
Hide or report this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 44w  
Déañ McCartñéy  
Déañ McCartñéy "No but, I don't exactly know when that's gonna happen, so I'd prefer not leaving him by himself while I'm doing that..."  
Disappears into the kitchen to start gathering stuff.   
"Is Joshua too young for strawberries, or--?"  
1  
Edit or delete this  
LikeShow more reactions  
· Reply · 44w  
Zophiel Jones  
Zophiel Jones Once inside, Zophiel gravitates towards his young brother.  
"No, he can have them..."   
Joshua was a year already, his birthday come and gone without much celebration. So much has happened- it wasn't fair of course, but that's how life was. Zophiel has never really restricted his child's food intake, in fact, he didn't know that he had to.   
"Hello Castiel..."  
He says, regally as he sits down beside the other. Joshua is placed on the floor again- where he crawls off to play with some of the discarded yarn creatures again.   
'𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰.' Castiel sighs.  
The two angels need no more than that- and sit in comfortable silence; watching the child play.


End file.
